


Fake Bite, Real Love

by Destielshipper4Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Bottom Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: To show his ex that he has moved on, Cas wants to fake a claiming bite on his neck. Painting it on doesn’t work, but luckily, his best friend and long-term crush Dean steps up to the task. Keeping a lid on his feelings is getting difficult, however, when the alpha is nibbling on his mating gland.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 75
Kudos: 1283





	Fake Bite, Real Love

This was exactly why you didn’t date co-workers! Inias didn’t even work in the same department as him, but Cas would still have to see his ex in the interdepartmental meeting tomorrow, which he had only found out about today.

It shouldn’t be a big deal, except that they hadn’t ended things on the best of terms. For Cas, dating the alpha had been an attempt to get over his long-term crush on his best friend. One that had ultimately failed. You just couldn’t make yourself fall in love with someone, even if that would make things so much easier.

To make matters worse, rumor had it that Inias was dating a handsome omega now.

Meanwhile, Cas had no one—a fact that was bound to come up, unless he somehow managed to avoid Inias before the meeting started, during the breaks, _and_ after the meeting. Not likely. Of course, he could just say he had met someone too, but Inias would see right through the lie if he didn’t have anything to back it up.

That was why Cas was currently sitting in front of his bedroom mirror, trying to use a red pen on his mating gland to make it look like an alpha had nibbled on it. It turned out, faking a hickey was more difficult than one would expect.

Okay. That just looked like he had accidentally painted a red dot on his mating gland.

The sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted him. Putting the pen aside for the moment, he went to open it, a bit annoyed that he got interrupted before he had been able to come up with a solution to his problem.

Only when he saw Dean standing there did he remember that they’d made plans to hang out tonight.

“Oh. It’s you.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Wow, Cas, way to make a friend feel welcome.”

“No, I… Come in. I just had one of those days,” he explained with a wave of his hand and stepped aside to let Dean in before he closed the door.

When he turned around to Dean, the alpha’s eyes landed on his mating gland and Cas’ poor attempt to imitate a claiming bite.

“You’ve got something there,” Dean said and reached right over to wipe it away with his thumb, as if this was no big deal. It probably wasn’t, for him. As best friends, they didn’t have a lot of boundaries as far as touching was concerned, and Dean never had any qualms about doing something that would be considered crossing a line if it were anyone but them.

For Cas, however, having his mating gland touched by _Dean_ was definitely reason for his heart to start pounding harder inside his chest. But then again, his crush on his best friend always acted up when Dean touched him gently. Or looked at him like that. Or, you know—existed.

“I… I know,” he said, swallowing. Why did Dean always have this effect on him?! “That was supposed to be there. I was trying something.”

“Warpaint?” Dean guessed, a teasing smile on his face.

Cas rolled his eyes, even though Dean wasn’t that far off, and then explained what was going on because there was no way Dean would give up until he had gotten the whole story out of him anyway.

“And that red pen mark was supposed to convince him?” Dean asked once Cas had finished explaining his plan.

“It was a first attempt,” Cas defended himself, arms crossed over his chest. “Obviously, I was still practicing. If you have a better idea, I would love to hear your suggestion.”

Dean shrugged, all casual and ‘no big deal,’ which told Cas that he had a stupid idea that would end with them being arrested for trespassing just because of some stupid dare to enter a supposedly haunted house. But who knew—maybe one of Dean’s crazy ideas was just what he needed.

“I could help,” Dean said. “You know, nothing seems more convincing than the real deal.”

“I… what?” Cas squinted at him, trying to figure out what he was suggesting. He was usually quite good at understanding Dean’s crazy plans, but this time, the alpha didn’t make much sense.

“I’m just sayin’, you show up there with some painted-on claim on your neck, people will figure it out,” Dean explained. “I think the best plan here is the simplest: you show up with a _real_ hickey by a _real_ alpha.”

That… actually sounded like it might work. Of course, letting Dean put a fake claim on his mating gland would confuse his omega, no doubt, but it would also solve his problem. Plus, he had no excuse for why he could decline Dean’s offer without admitting to his crush.

“Okay,” he heard himself say, even though his mind kept repeating ‘bad idea, bad idea, bad idea.’ At least, the chances of this ending in a jail cell for the night were slim.

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither of them moving.

Then, Dean said, “So, do you maybe wanna sit down for this?”

“Yes. Good idea.” ( _Bad idea_ , his mind supplied.) Nevertheless, Cas motioned for Dean to follow him to the couch.

There was another awkward moment when they were sitting there, again staring at each other in a way that made his insides tingle in anticipation.

Then, Dean scooted a bit closer before asking, “Can you… Can you tilt your head a bit?”

“Oh. Right. Of course.”

You didn’t go around baring your neck for just any alpha. It was an invitation for intimacy, a way to tell the alpha you wanted him closer. But then again, Dean wasn’t ‘just any alpha.’ In fact, Cas had fought the urge plenty of times to bare his neck in his presence because it was a basic omega instinct when you were in love with the alpha in question.

So yes, he had a lot of practice squishing his omega instincts—every time Dean smiled that crooked smile at him or teased him about being geeky, following that up with a “But you know I love you for it” accompanied by a buddy shoulder bump.

But this wasn’t about intimacy. This was just to show Inias that he wasn’t the only one who had moved on. Naturally, Dean needed better access to Cas’ neck in order to get to work. So, Cas bared his neck for the very first time in Dean’s presence, heart pounding so loudly he was scared Dean might hear it and figure out how nervous he really was about this.

If Dean picked up on anything, he didn’t mention it, though. Instead, he cradled the back of his neck in the palm of one hand before leaning in to give Cas’ mating gland an experimental lick.

Oh God! Dean’s _tongue_ was on his _mating gland_! He might now die a happy omega.

It only now started occurring to him: Dean was about to _claim_ him! Not for real, of course, but it sure _felt_ real enough when Dean’s lips and tongue started caressing his mating gland more intently.

Cas had never been claimed before, fake or otherwise. He just hoped _Dean_ knew what he was doing.

Instinctively, Cas tilted his head even further to the side, offering his neck up for Dean to do with as he pleased. Another broad, slow lick sent a shiver down his spine and goosebumps across his skin.

Dean, oblivious to the fact that his licks were sending Cas to heaven, just kept going. Dean’s thumb lightly stroked the short hairs at the nape of his neck and it was almost too much tenderness for Cas to bear.

He just held on to the alpha for dear life because if he didn’t, he might do something stupid—like lick _Dean’s_ mating gland in return. Which wasn’t what this was about. Dean didn’t need to prove anything to an ex of his, after all.

And then the nibbling began and the tingles along Cas’ nerve endings intensified.

He moaned, unable to keep a “Dean!” from slipping out on a gasp.

The alpha paused, a concerned frown on his face. “Am I hurting you?”

“No. Sorry. Keep going. Feels nice.” He probably shouldn’t have said that last part, but Dean didn’t comment on it and instead got back down to business, teasing his mating gland with his tongue and teeth.

His soft kisses to the gland were setting Cas’ heart aflutter and his whole body atingle.

Soon, all of the stimulation was too much for Cas’ omega to handle. He could almost feel Dean teasing his mating gland into secreting mating hormones and he was sure Dean had to have picked up on the change in scent.

In typical Dean fashion, he didn’t mention it, though. It was probably just another line for him to cross without thinking anything strange of it. Like the time Cas had gone into heat and Dean had thought the appropriate reaction was to scent-mark him before driving him home.

It took a great deal of effort, but finally, Cas managed to withdraw and put a little bit of distance between them on the couch.

“Dean, I... I can’t,” he said, his mind still clouded by the pleasure Dean had given him, his mating gland still tingling from the memory of the alpha’s mouth on it.

Dean’s expression was carefully blank, but Cas had known him for a long time and he could read the confusion and… was that hurt? in his eyes regardless.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

“No,” Cas was quick to reassure him. “You did everything right.”

They were silent for a moment. Cas had no idea how to explain that having Dean so close, doing those intimate things with him was sending his omega all the wrong signals. That it just made Cas’ instincts go haywire with the need to kiss him back, to lick him all over, to encourage him to bite harder…

Of course, he couldn’t say any of those things without freaking Dean out big time, so he stayed silent.

“Still hung up on Inias, huh?” Dean finally said, a strange edge to his voice.

That wasn’t even close to the truth, but all Cas could do was shrug.

“Well,” Dean said as he got up off the couch. “I’m sure it’ll work. That—” He pointed at Cas’ mating gland that had to look really red from all the attention Dean had given it. “—will make him jealous and then you can get back together. Everybody wins.” He smiled one of his fake bright smiles, which only served to confuse Cas further.

“What? I don’t want to get back together with Inias,” he told Dean. Hadn’t the alpha paid attention when he had first explained his plan?

“So it’s just me then who’s not good enough?” Dean said and that… made even less sense.

“Good enough for _what_? You’re not making any sense.”

Dean deflated, his anger suddenly gone. “No, you’re right. I should…” He pointed over his shoulder towards the door, which was ridiculous because it wasn’t that late and they usually hung out until it was time to go to bed.

Cas was on his feet in an instant, holding Dean back from leaving with a hand on his arm. “Good enough for what, Dean?” he repeated quietly because there was one explanation that would make sense… if it weren’t so far-fetched.

“Just forget it,” Dean said, making another attempt to flee for the door, but Cas held on to him.

He might just ruin everything, but he knew Dean well enough to know that there was no way the alpha would say it, so Cas took a deep breath and, praying he wasn’t wrong about this, asked, his voice just above a whisper, “For _me_?”

“Cas…” Dean started, but Cas quickly interrupted him before he lost his nerve.

Heart in his throat, he blurted out, “Because if anything, I’m afraid _I_ might not be good enough for _you_.”

Dean froze and his eyes widened. After a beat of silence he asked, “You’re not kidding, right? Tell me you’re not kidding ’cause this would be a real cruel practical joke.”

“I’m not kidding,” Cas dutifully replied, and the next second, Dean’s shoulders slumped in relief and he mumbled, “Thank fuck!” before pulling Cas into an embrace.

While this should be answer enough, Cas couldn’t help but want some verbal reassurance too. “So you… want me too?”

‘Want’ sounded more neutral than ‘love,’ but of course, that’s what he was really asking here.

“I just _claimed_ you,” Dean retorted. “I almost gave you a mating bite, would have if you hadn’t stopped me. I think those should have been clues enough.”

“Mating… You would have… Really?”

Instead of answering, Dean used a thumb to brush across his mating gland. “My claim looks real good on you,” he said, all proud alpha.

“Can I claim you too?” Cas asked, thinking back to how badly he had wanted to earlier.

It turned out that having his mating gland nibbled on and played with felt even better when they were lying in bed together and he could return the favor. It felt better still with Dean lazily fucking into him, giving him all the alpha cuddles he could ever wish for and sinking his teeth into the gland to cement the bond.

It seemed like there was no need for him to fake anything. The _real_ mating bite from his _real_ alpha mate spoke for itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated and keep me going! 💗
> 
> And if you want to support me another way, reblogging the link on tumblr would be awesome. **[Here's the link to the tumblr post](https://destielshipper4cas.tumblr.com/post/625631701535768576/destiel-one-shot)**.


End file.
